Just Him
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: Short story in my 'Family' series, with MMG. SLASH!


Story Title: Just Him

Story Type:Slash  
Characters:Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley

Pairings:Sabin/Shelley

Rating:PG-13/NC-17

Disclaimer:Not mine...they belong to themselves and those fucken idiots at TNA. Unfortunately for me -and them *sad/angry face*

Warnings:Language, Slash, Humor

A/N: OK, I was working on a different story when this one popped into my head. I tried to ignore it since I don't write TNA, at all, but it just kept running in my head. I told my Mike muse that I couldn't concentrate and that I didn't appreciate getting ideas for guys I don't even have muses for...Long story short, turns out, I do have MMG muses; apparently they were hiding or something, I don't fucken know. But, as Mike pointed out (I'm working on his story right now, so I'm talking to him alot), I really should've known something was up when my MMG obsession kept reaching new heights. I don't need this, muses. I still have to write that Miz/A-Ri story and then Cena/Evan, and now this one. *pulls out hair* OK, I need to remember to breathe. *deep breath* Alright, here's my new story *glares at MMG and all other assorted muses* this is my first ever MMG fanfic, so, sorry if it sucks.

A/N2: Apparently this is set in my 'Family' series 'verse, too. So, technically, this might be considered a crossover. Maybe. Who fucken knows? Ask them *points to all other muses who are currently getting stoned with Sabin and Shelley muses* 'cause it's 3 am and I have no fucken clue what's what anymore. Hope you guys like it.

Chris leaned back in his chair, watching Alex flirt with the bartender. They had just finished filming for Impact and Reaction and a bunch of them had decided to go out for drinks. AJ was sitting at the table next to him, chatting on the phone while Jeff nursed a soda and ate Skittles like his life depended on it. Shannon and Jesse sat on either side of him; Shannon keeping an eye on his friend while Jesse was checking out the waitresses.

Chris looked around the bar again, seeing Max and Jeremy over by the pool table. Jeremy kept glancing at Chris and then looking away. Chris smirked and the next time Jeremy looked at him, he licked his lips slowly, keeping eye contact. Jeremy turned bright red and turned to his brother and talked to him for a minute before handing him the pool stick and striding toward Chris's table.

Chris smirked again and picked up his beer. Taking a long pull from the bottle, his eyes searched for Alex again. He was practically lying on top of the bar he was leaning so far over it to whisper in the bartender's ear. He blushed and then shook his head slightly at Alex, but there was a small smile on his face.

As if Alex knew Chris was looking at him -and he probably did; they were so connected it was scary, more then once it had been said that it was like they were two bodies with one mind- he turned his head just enough to see Chris. He winked at him, and the two of them shared a grin before Alex turned away.

"Chris." He looked up and saw Jeremy standing in front of him, nervously shifting his feet. Out of the corner of his eye, Chris could see Shannon elbow Jeff and both of them turn towards him. Chris hid a smile by taking another drink from his bottle.

He was going to amuse everyone tonight, huh? It was better then the time Kurt had caught him and Alex fooling around in the showers and had yelled loud enough that the rest of the locker room had come running in, thinking someone had died. At least he had his clothes on this time.

"Jeremy." Chris said, drawing the name out, his voice dropping to a husky whisper. Really, he shouldn't have, but it was so much fun to see the blush on his face, see the way his eyes widened. Alex was right; he really was a cock tease.

"I just wanted to know something," he asked Chris, his voice low. There was something there, something in his voice. Chris took a better look and he could see that Jeremy was angry about something. Chris sighed inwardly, suddenly bored. He knew where this was going and wished Alex would hurry his ass up and save him from having to listening to the same conversation, again.

"The other night..." Jeremy faltered for a second, unsure of what to say. "It was fun." Chris supplied, glancing over to se Alex heading back this way, two bottles in his hands. "That's all it was? Fun?" Chris shrugged, finishing off his beer and placing it on the table.

"What else would it be, Jeremy?" Chris asked, his tone bored. "I don't know. I just thought that you.." Jeremy stopped when he saw the look on Chris's face. "Look, I know you're new, but I told you before: There's only one person I love, one person I'm with. Yeah, I fuck around once in awhile, but he's the only one I go back to. The only one I sleep with at night, the only one I kiss," Chris told the younger man harshly, aggravated because Chris knew that Jeremy knew all this. Had known it when he had hit on Chris and it had certainly been reinforced when Chris had gotten up, taken a shower and left Jeremy's room with nothing more then a casual 'bye' not ten minutes after they were done.

There was only one person who Chris shared his heart with, who knew him inside and out, who loved him despite knowing all that.

"The only one I'll _ever_ love. Just him. You knew that before hand. Fuck, I know for a fact that at least two different people told you that when you were asking around. So, yeah, it was fun, blah, blah, blah. But it'll never happen again. I'd get used to the idea if I were you." Chris told him, smiling when he saw Alex closing in on the table.

Jeremy flushed again, but with anger this time. "You know, I could tell Alex about...it. So, I'd watch if I were you." He spit out, raising his voice slightly. Chris raised an eyebrow, amused. He could hear snickering coming from the next table and he knew Shannon was getting a kick out of seeing Jeremy get thrown for a loop.

Alex put Chris's beer on the table and leaned over to give him a kiss; it was a little more involved then it would normally have been, but Jeremy was still standing there. Alex had a fucked up sense of humor and Chris knew this was Alex's way of saying 'neiner, neiner, neiner'.

He pulled back and Chris smiled, really smiled, his eyes crinkled at the corners as he looked into Alex's warm brown eyes, the connection between them so alive, so there, that you could almost see it. They shared a smile, a soft one this time. And it's enough to make Chris feel like a little bitch, so he rolls his eyes. Alex laughs, understanding, because he always understands what's going on in Chris's head. He lounges in the chair next to Chris, his legs stretched out, brushing against Chris's.

"Hey, Jer," Alex greeted the other man before turning to Chris. "Did I miss anything?" "The usual," Chris answered, amusement in his voice. "You know how it is." Something in his tone alerts Jeremy to the fact that maybe there's something he missed.

Alex nods and smiling, looks Jeremy over and it takes long enough that it makes Jeremy squirm a little. "I think you're taste is getting worse, babe," Alex says, laughing. "Makes me wonder how you caught someone as good looking as me." "Probably 'cause I got you when I was younger, and my eye sight was better." Chris told him, brushing his hand down Alex's arm. "Makes sense, you are gonna be thirty soon," Alex teased Chris gleefully, watching as Chris winced a little. "You're lucky you still kick ass in bed or you'd never be able to keep me."

Jeremy just stood there, mouth open as the two bickered back and forth. Alex happened to glance up and seeing Jeremy still standing there, rolled his eyes. "They keep getting dumber, too," Alex informed Chris before turning to Jeremy. "Look, if you're getting some idea of ratting Chris out, save it," Alex said, his voice hard. "I already know. Chris called and told me about it before he even went to your room. I'm going to say this slowly, 'cause apparently you're a fucken moron.

"Chris. Is. Mine. Forever," Alex said coldly. "So, you can go fuck off or whatever 'cause I don't feel like looking at you right now." Jeremy turned around, stumbling back towards his brother.

"You are a dick, babe." Chris said, with a smile. "I wouldn't have to be if you could find someone with half a brain to fuck once in a while." Alex retorted, finishing off his beer. "But that's what I have you for. You're hot and smart. See how it works now?" Chris told Alex, grinning when Alex just looked at him. "That's the sweetest thing you've said all night," Alex said, standing up and hauling Chris to his feet. "Come on, we're going back to the hotel."

Jeff shook his head as the Motorcity Brats took off, probably for their hotel room. They might have one of the strangest relationships around, but it was also the strongest he'd seen in a long time. They were in love and happy and that's all anyone could ask for.


End file.
